mlfanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Séraphine Daquin
Tak, możesz jej użyć w swoim FF. Tylko mi o tym powiedz. c: Tak, może mieć relację ze swoją postacią. Jednak musi to być sensowne. :) |płeć = Żeńska |miejsce zamieszkania = Montreal (początkowo) Paryż |wrogowie = Czarny Kot (początkowo) Biedronka (początkowo) Władca Ciem Akumy |przyjaciele = Pann Li Adrien Agreste Marinette Dupain-Cheng |miłosne zainteresowania = Nathanaël (chłopak) |jako superbohater = Tortua |gatunki = Człowiek |wiek = 15 |rezydencja = Willa Daquinów, Francja |rodzina = Pancrace Daquin (ojciec) Rosemarie Daquin (matka) Stanley McBreath (dziadek) Ariane McBreath (babcia) |name = Séraphine Daquin/Tortua |przezwiska = Délphine Żółw Ninja (przez Czarnego Kota) Księżniczka (przez Nathanaëla) Serek |umiejętności = |nie lubi = Orzechów Chaosu i bałaganu |broń = Dyski |pierwszy odcinek = ... |pełne imię = Séraphine Sylvie Daquin |superbohater = Tortua |gatunek = Człowiek |współpracownik = Władca Ciem (początkowo) Biedronka Czarny Kot Xiongmao |Współpracownik = Władca Ciem (początkowo) Biedronka Czarny Kot Xiongmao |kwami = Rosaliie |moce =Modeling Gimnastyka artystyczna Swatanie ludzi Dotyk Światła}} Séraphine Daquin (ang. Turtla, fr. Tortua) - 15-letnia modelka Kanadyjskiego pochodzenia. Uczennica paryskiej szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont. Dziewczyna Nathanaëla. Jest właścicielką naszyjnika, zamieszkanego przez zielonego kwamii o imieniu Rosaliie, dzięki któremu jako Tortua kontroluje harmonię i porządek świata. Jej miraculum jest tym najsłabszym. Początkowo współpracowała z Jastrzębią Ćmą, ale później dołączyła do Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, jednak w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości chciałaby stworzyć z kimś, prawdopodobnie Xiongmao, własny duet. Osobowość 'Normalnie' Séraphine jest inteligentną i charyzmatyczną osobą. Jest miła i wyrozumiała, troszczy się o najbliższych. Wyjątkowo niecierpliwa i uparta, zawsze stawia na swoim. Można powiedzieć, że jest duszą towarzystwa i szybko zdobywa znajomych, jednak ma naprawdę niewielu prawdziwych przyjaciół. Warto wspomnieć również, że jest optymistką, co jest dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę środowisko, w jakim się wychowała. Kiedyś łatwo było nią manipulować, jednak po dołączeniu do Biedronki i Czarnego Kota stała się mniej ufna. 'Tortua' Jako superbohaterka jest o wiele bardziej sarkastyczna i sprytna. Ma cięty język i potrafi się odgryźć. Tajemnicza w stosunku do wroga, jednak ze współpracownikami stara się być w jak najbliższej relacji. Dobrze manipuluje ludźmi, myśli racjonalnie. Twardo stąpa po ziemi, jednak nie opuszcza jej poczucie humoru i optymistyczne podejście do wszystkiego. Uwielbia drażnić się z Czarnym Kotem rzucając w jego stronę wredne anegdotki na temat kotów, na co zazwyczaj on odpowiada jej tym samym, tylko w przypadku żółwi. Mimo to bardzo dobrze współpracują i są dla siebie wsparciem. Wygląd Séraphine ma kręcone włosy w kolorze truskawkowego blondu, które zazwyczaj luźno opadają na jej ramiona. Jej oczy mają kształt migdałów i są koloru brązowozłotego. 'Normalnie' 300px|right Dziewczyna ubiera się w cyklamenową bluzkę z rękawami do łokci, która wpuszcza do ciemnogranatowej, prawie czarnej, spódnicy. Na nogach ma czarne trampki z białymi, zawsze zawiązanymi sznurówkami. Jako dopełnienie wszystkiego zakłada swój zaczarowany naszyjnik, dzięki któremu w każdej chwili może zmienić się w Turtlę. 'Tortua' Po przemianie jest dobrze opancerzona. Ma na sobie spódnicę wyglądem przypominającą skorupę żółwia i w rzeczywistości nią jest. To samo z jej napierśnikiem. Jej ręce ochraniają zielono-brązowe łuski ciągnące się aż do nadgarstka. Na nogach nosi sięgające do ud buty w kolorze czarnym. To właśnie przy ich zakończeniu trzyma swoje dyski. Jej naszyjnik staje się srebrny, a umieszczony w nim klejnot wygląda jak żółwik. Część jej twarzy zakrywa zielona maska, która w ciemności świeci na kolor limonkowy, co kilkukrotnie okazało się przeszkadzające. Miraculum Dziewczyna jest posiadaczką Miraculum Żółwia. Jej kwami ma na imię Rosaliie i zamieszkuje naszyjnik znaleziony przez nastolatkę w dzieciństwie. Biżuteria ma kolor platynowy, a na środku umieszczony jest szmaragd w kształcie sześciokąta. Relacje 'Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot' Adrien jest pierwszym rówieśnikiem poznanym przez Séraphine po przyjeździe do Paryża. Ich ojcowie są dobrymi znajomymi, gdyż ich marki odzieżowe ze sobą wspópracują. Ich pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce na kolacji zorganizowanej przez Gabriela Agreste na spotkanie z Pancrace Daquinem, Kanadyjskim projektantem mody i jednocześnie ojcem nastolatki. Okazało się, że Séraphine została zapisana i przyjęta do klasy Adriena. Chłopcu kazano oprowadzić i zaznajomić dziewczynę z nowym miejscem. Séraphine była pomysłem zachwycona, jednak widząc minę Adriena jej entuzjazm znacznie osłabł. Następnego dnia w drodze do szkoły dziewczyna pokazała blondynowi, że nie jest pustą osobą, niszcząc tym samym jego pierwsze wrażenie. Od tego czasu oboje spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu, chociażby podczas odrabiania lekcji czy wspólnych sesji zdjęciowych. Adrien jest dla niej jak brat, zresztą dowodem na to jest jej stosunek do niego. Początkowo była wrogo nastawiona do Czarnego Kota i na rozkaz Jastrzębiej Ćmy miała odebrać mu oraz Biedronce ich miracula. Kilkukrotnie o mało nie doprowadziła do jego śmierci. Jednak podczas jednego z ich spotkań Czarnemu Kotu i Biedronce udało się przeciągnąć Turtle na ich stronę. Od tego czasu dziewczyna pomaga parze w walce z Akumami. Wie również o tym, że Czarny Kot to tak naprawdę Adrien, gdyż raz zauważyła go podczas przemiany, co potem mu wyjawiła, kiedy poznali swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Kibicuje jego związkowi z Biedronką. 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka' Nastolatka poznała Marinette podczas pierwszego dnia szkoły, kiedy to czarnowłosa szpiegowała ją i Adriena. Okazało się, iż jest ona zazdrosna o chłopaka, jednak Séraphine uspokoiła ją, tłumacząc że, owszem uważa, iż jest przystojny, ale nie chce w żaden sposób angażować się w związek. Dziewczyna zaczęła pomagać Marinette w zdobyciu serca wybranka, tym samym pogłębiając ich relację. Biedronka była głównym celem Séraphine, gdyż to właśnie na niej kazał jej się skupić Władca Ciem. Zazwyczaj to właśnie ona ją pokonywała, jednak jak sama wspominała, nie było to łatwe. Jej stosunek do Biedronki zmienił się, kiedy stała się jej partnerką. Zaczęła brać z niej przykład i starała się być jej posłuszna, gdyż uważała ją za wyższą od siebie. Takie zachowanie nie podobało się czerwonej superbohaterce, gdyż chciała, aby w zespole każdy był równy. Dlatego teraz są bardziej jak przyjaciółki. Dodatkowo wie o prawdziwej tożsamości Biedronki, gdyż miała sen, w którym widziała jej transformację. Wiedza ta strasznie utrudniała jej życie, bo obiecała sobie, że nikomu tego nie wyjawi, a jest świadoma tego, że tak naprawdę Adrien i Mariette są w sobie wzajemnie zakochani. Podczas jednej z ich walk, wyjawiła im, że przez cały czas wiedziała o ich tożsamości. Sama również się przemieniła, ukazując kim jest naprawdę. 'Pann Li/Xiongmao' Dziewczyny poznały się, kiedy Pann przeprowadziła się z Chin do Paryża. Czarnowłosa usiadła razem z Séraphine w ławce i to tak zaczęła się ich znajomość. Rudowłosa pomagała dziewczynie w zaklimatyzowaniu się w nowym miejscu, jednak przez nieśmiałość Pann było to trochę trudne, dlatego zaprzestała tego. Jednak udało jej się przekonać Chinkę do Marinette oraz Alyi. To zazwyczaj w takim gronie się spotykały i robiły przeróżne rzeczy, które dziewczyny robią w wolnym czasie. Pann niejednokrotnie wspierała Séraphine i wyciągała ją z tarapatów. Wie o jej problemach z ojcem i często starała się je rozwiązać. Obydwie ufają sobie do tego stopnia, że powierzyły sobie sekret na temat ich drugiego życia, a kiedy okazało się, iż przez cały ten czas ze sobą współpracowały, były zaskoczone, ale też rozbawione. Uwielbiają spędzać ze sobą czas, a ludzie mówią, że się wzajemnie dopełniają. Dodatkowo Pann kibicuje związkowi Séraphine z Nathanëlem, i można by powiedzieć, że to właśnie dzięki niej są parą Sytuacja z telefonem. Pamiętamy. XD Jako Xiongmao i Tortua mają tak samo dobre relacje. Nawet nie widząc o tym, że przyjaźnią się w prawdziwym życiu miały bardzo dobry kontakt i często współpracowały na polu bitwy, co zresztą wciąż robią. 'Rosaliie' Rosaliie jest zielonym kwami, który pomaga Séraphine w transformacji. Dziewczyny bardzo dobrze się dogadują, kwami często pomaga jej w problemach życia codziennego. Rosa jest znakomitym doradcą i bywa bardziej racjonalna niż jej właścicielka, dlatego to zazwyczaj ona pomaga jej w podejmowaniu decyzji. Rosalie jest czasem bardzo marudna, jednak Séraphine udaje się ją uspokoić przy pomocy orzechów, które istotka wręcz uwielbia. Warto jeszcze wspomnieć, że nastolatka kupuje swojemu kwami ubranka dla lalek, które Rosaliie lubi zakładać. 'Nathanaël' Na początku Nathanaël był dla dziewczyny zwykłym znajomym z klasy. Zmieniło się to, kiedy mieli zrobić wspólny projekt na pozalekcyjne zajęcia artystyczne Na których Séraphine znalazła się zupełnie przypadkowo.. Projekt polegał na naszkicowaniu dowolnej osoby jako usposobienia piękna. Séraphine miała dość spore problemy z symetrią, dlatego od razu przygotowała się na porażkę. Jednak z przysłowiowego dołka wyciągnął ją Nathanaël wraz ze swoim talentem artystycznym. Chłopak zaproponował dziewczynie spotkanie, na którym ona miała być jego modelką. Nastolatka zgodziła się chętnie i następnego dnia po lekcjach raźnym krokiem szła z rudowłosym do jego domu. Na początku byli nieśmiali w stosunku do siebie, dlatego trudno było im cokolwiek zrobić. Dopiero kiedy Séraphine zaczęła przechadzać się po jego pokoju, oglądając jego rysunki oraz rośliny zdobiące wnętrze, chłopak kazał jej się zatrzymać, twierdząc, że wygląda tak bardzo dobrze. Po czterdziestu minutach rysowania stojącej nieruchomo dziewczyny, z którą przez cały ten czas prowadził konwersację na jej temat, chłopak oznajmił, że skończył. Kiedy Séraphine zobaczyła rysunek, była zachwycona; przedstawiał on ją w białej szacie i z wiankiem kwiatów na głowie. Stwierdziła, że nigdy nie widziała tak pięknego obrazka i zapytała od jak dawna rysuje. Rozmowa potoczyła się dalej i tak oboje dowiedzieli się o sobie wszystkiego Wszystkiego z wyjątkiem mocy Séraphine. . Od tamtego dnia ich relacja stale się rozwijała, sprawiając, że między nimi pojawiło się coś wyjątkowego. Nathanaël nie był dla niej tylko przyjacielem, był też wsparciem, pocieszycielem, pomocnikiem, ale i osobą, która znaczyła dla niej naprawdę wiele. O ile Adrien był dla niej jak brat, tak rudowłosy był kimś zupełnie innym - osobą, bez której nie była w stanie funkcjonować. Czuła coś takiego pierwszy raz, dlatego postanowiła się tym podzielić ze swoimi najbliższymi. To był błąd. Jej ojciec wybił jej z głowy jakiekolwiek randki i bliższe relacje. Powiedział, że jako modelka spotka całą masę takich chłopców jak Nathanaël, więc nie powinna sobie robić nadziei. To dla dziewczyny był cios poniżej pasa, jednak wiedziała, że ojcu nie można się sprzeciwiać. Ale nie miała zamiaru rezygnować z rudowłosego. Wciąż się z nim spotykała, a ich stosunki się nie zmieniały. Aktualnie jej pokój jest wypełniony jego rysunkami, które wiszą na ścianach, tak aby Séraphine mogła je ciągle widzieć. Nathanaël był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, 'Jastrzębia Ćma' Mężczyzna znalazł dziewczynę, kiedy jeszcze mieszkała w Kanadzie. Nawiązał z nią kontakt dzięki jednej ze swoich ciem. Nie opętał dziewczyny, a raczej wręcz przeciwnie, zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Opowiedział jej o miraculum i o magicznych mocach z nim związanych. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, że dziewczyna niedługo przenosi się do Paryża, zaproponował jej współpracę. Obiecał, że nauczy ją kontrolować zdolności i miraculum, jednak ona musi pomóc mu zdobyć dwa pozostałe, należące do Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Dziewczyna zgodziła się. Ich pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce od razu po jej przeprowadzce. Wtedy to jako stado ciem złączonych na kształt człowieka pokazał jej jak się przemienić. Opowiedział jej o kwami, która wyszła z naszyjnika po powrocie do normalnej postaci dziewczyny. Przez kilka następnych dni dziewczyna spotykała mężczyznę w swoim pokoju po powrocie ze szkoły. Nauczył jej prawie wszystkiego - walki, kontroli nad mocą, celności oraz samoobrony. Dlaczego prawie? Nie wiedział, jaka jest jej super-moc, dlatego Séraphine była dla niego jedynie bronią. Nastolatka służyła mu do czasu, gdy Biedronka zdradziła jej jego prawdziwe intencje - chciał najpierw posłużyć się nią, aby zdobyć czerwone i czarne miracula, a potem odebrać jej zielone. Od tamtego czasu Jastrzębia Ćma stał się głównym wrogiem Séraphine, dlatego pomaga Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu w walce z Akumami. 'Pancrace Daquin' 'Rosemarie Daquin' 'Roxana Moon' 'Alya Césaire' 'Chloé Bourgeois' 'Stanley McBreath' 'Ariane McBreath' Zdolności Nastolatka do 12 roku życia ćwiczyła gimnastykę artystyczną, jednak porzuciła ten sport, gdyż jej ojciec chciał, aby zajęła się modelingiem. Mimo to wciąż jest zwinna i gibka. Dodatkowo od dziecka była nieuleczalną romantyczką z ogromną charyzmą. Te dwie cechy przyczyniły się do roli swatki. Od czasu do czasu lubi szkicować, jednak twierdzi, że woli być rysowana, niż sama coś tworzyć. Jako Turtla jest szybsza niż zwykle i ma dobrą celność. Potrafi rzucać dyskami z dużej odległości i rzadko zdarza jej się nie trafić. Dobrze idzie jej również walka wręcz. Poprawia się także jej refleks. Dotyk Światła Jest to jej super-moc odkryta przez Biedronkę, kiedy to Szczęśliwy Traf wskazał właśnie na Séraphine. Polega na tym, że w życiu dotkniętej przez nią osoby wszystko zaczyna się układać. Znika wszelki chaos i problemy, dlatego Séraphine używa swojej super-mocy na Akumach. Przywraca je do normalnego stanu i uodparnia na przyszłe działanie jakiejkolwiek czarnej magii. Zawsze, kiedy nastolatka używa Dotyku Światła, Biedronka niszczy przedmiot, w którym znajduje się ćma i zmienia owada w motyla. Jedyny defekt tej mocy to fakt, że Séraphine może jej użyć jedynie wtedy, kiedy ona i osoba dotykana są na ziemi. Inaczej nic się nie dzieje. Tak jak w przypadku super-mocy Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, Dotyk Światła zużywa dużo energii i Séraphine ma pięć minut do powrotu do normalnej postaci. Ciekawostki * Uważa się za największą shipperkę LadyNoir/Adrienette. Ma nawet koszulkę z napisem "LadyNoir #1 Shipper", którą kilka razy założyła po przemianie w Tortuę Chat Noir zapytał, czy zrobi mu taką samą. . * Znajomi PinkieStyle shippują Séraphine z Nathanaëlem W sumie why not. . * Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest plastyka. * Ma białą kotkę rasy Ragdoll o imieniu Prada, jednak na obroży ma wyryte "Chat Blanc". * Początkowo miała mieć na imię Rosali(i)e, jednak to imię zostało nadane jej kwami. * Naturalnie jest ruda. Cytaty |-|Séraphine = }} |-|Tortua = FanFiction, w których się pojawiła *"One-shoty Wiktorii" ~ Double Trouble Love (Serathanël, Adrienette) szok. *"One-shoty Wiktorii" ~ Ogień miłości (LadyNoir) szok, szok. *"One-shoty Wiktorii" ~ Kanadyjskie Ferie zszokowanie lvl.hard *Kiedy wiesz, że dasz radę Przypisy 300px Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Posiadacze miraculum Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Obrazy